The present invention relates to tapping devices used in equipping treatment installations for bottles or analogous containers intended principally for carbonated liquids. These tappers generally include at least one spigot fed from a reservoir of liquid, one loading device which transports the bottles in a vertical position to the vicinity of the spigot, and a device to carry the bottles to the filling position as well as a device for removal of the bottles.
In the known tappers of this type, the bottles are brought beneath the spigot in a vertical position. This results in excessive aeration of the liquid, which has a tendency to adhere to the inside surface of the bottle and form a "liquid bubble" which is relatively unstable, the source of turbulence, oxidation and foaming. These phenomena are particularly troublesome in the case of large capacity bottles (1 liter or more) intended to contain carbonated beverages.